Challenge
by Gallee
Summary: Damon and Stefan's father wants at least one of them to marry. He has arranged many girls to come visit their mansion but the brothers haven't taken a liking to any of them. Will Elena and Bonnie showing up make the brothers fall in love or will it resort to someone dying? Rated T just in case. I'm terrible at summaries so just give the story a chance. Bamon and Stelena


**Sorry beforehand for any mistakes. I wrote this 12-1am because I couldn't go to sleep and had to write this so go easy on me if you're going to review which I hope all of you do cause then I improve my writing skiLls and I know if I should continue this story. Thanks :)**

Damon and Stefan were annoyed at their father. For the last 6 months he's been trying to set them up with women from the different kingdoms. They were always polite to the princesses, but they were all fragile. They couldn't decide on anything, and they let them do anything they wanted. Don't get Damon and Stefan wrong, they liked their freedom, but they want someone with a strong will, who would fight to win a few battles, and not let them decide everything.

The two new women were due to arrive today, and their father wanted to talk to them. They walked up the steps and entered their father's study. He looked up and when he saw it was them, he said, "Damon and Stefan the women who are coming today are different than the other women I've had come here because they have different customs. Please treat them with respect. They are to arrive in a few moments you should go greet them." Their father said to them.

"Of course father", they said, then Damon and Stefan walk down the stairs. "What do you think father meant when he said they were different, other than their customs, Damon?" "I have no idea." As they walked outside they could hear yelling and two horses galloping. They also heard, "Bonnie I'm going to beat you!" and "You wish Elena!" The two horses and riders were head to head as they raced nearer to the house, when they reached it they burst out laughing. Damon looks at Stefan who is looking at him and smirks while Stefan smiles. When they look back they see that the two women are gone.

They use their vampire hearing and hear them at the stables putting their horses away, untacking them while giggling, and talking. As they go toward the stables the two women are walking out. The woman who had long silky red hair looks up, her chocolate brown eyes flashing. She glances at the tall, blond haired, blue eyed women who looked back at her. With a slight nod from the redhead they start walking to us.

Damon POV

Stefan always the polite one stepped forward and greets them. "Hello my name is Stefan and my brother's name is Damon. If you are who we think you are we've been expecting you." The blond woman greeted us by smiling and saying, "Well my name is Elena, and this is Bonnie. We're supposed to be staying at the Salvatore house." I studied Elena, she was wearing a dress that matched the deep blue of her eyes. I was going to try to make eye contact, but she was looking at Stefan with doe eyes, not unusual, and he was doing them back at her. So I looked at Bonnie and saw she was dressed in black trousers, with a dark green tunic and wore a scabbard and a sword. When I looked up again I saw that she was glaring at me fiercely with such intensity, that I had to smirk. "You're wearing a sword but do you know how to use it?"

Bonnie POV

'That arrogant bast*rd, I'll show him.' "Let's find out shall we.", and I drew my sword. Still smirking he replies, "It'll be my pleasure." He drew his sword and we start fighting. I almost laughed at the look on his face when I started parrying his blows easily. I glanced at Elena who was grinning. Next to her Stefan looked worriedly at Damon. I rolled my eyes and then turned my attention back to Damon. He came in to a sword thrust but I blocked it and then twisted my sword in a way that his sword flew out of his hand. I pressed my sword on his neck and said, "Yield, and admit that I am better at swordsman than you." "I don't know Bonnie. I think you were just lucky. Want to try your luck tomorrow?" She grinned and said, "Sure Damon. Though I'm positive my luck will stay with me. I mean I am the best swordsman or really swordswoman of our kingdom." I then turned away from him and went to talk Elena.

Stefan POV

Damon and I exchanged a look as Bonnie and Elena walk away. All I could think of was that our father was right. These girls were different, but they may be the best princesses we've ever met. Damon and I then ran to catch up with them.

Elena POV

When I first saw Damon I knew that it wouldn't take too long for Bonnie to teach him a lesson. As we walked off Bonnie was saying something about how Damon seems like an arsehole and that we should only talk to him to teach him his place. I could tell she was about to start her speech of how if everyone was as arrogant as him speech the world would fail miserably, so I interrupted her saying, "What about Stefan? She stopped and looked at me, and then teasingly said, "Don't think I didn't see you eying him. I think he's sweet and very kind, you guys would be a good match." "So you didn't get anything bad from him?" Well I haven't touched either of them yet, but you know I'll tell you when I do. Ok?" "Ok, you're powers have always been right before." Bonnie smiles and says, "I know. Well they've almost caught up so I guess we should wait for them. It probably wouldn't do if we just walked into their manor."

Damon POV

When Stefan and I approached the girls, Bonnie was tapping her foot impatiently while Elena studied a piece of her hair. They looked up and when I flashed them my 360 kilowatt smile Bonnie just laughs. I pretended to look hurt and asked, "Bonnie what is it?" She just smirks and says, "Well that smile makes you look funny." "If by funny you mean into an even more devilishly handsome man than I already am, who with one flash of this smile can make women melt into my arms, then yes you're correct." "Sure whatever you say Damon though if you ask my opinion you're not even a man you're a boy." He smirks and says, "I assure you I'm not a boy in everything, in fact I'm told I'm quite big, and skilled." Bonnie laughs and says, "Damon you couldn't handle me even if you tried."

"Come on Elena, let's go inside. I've changed my mind about it being rude to just stride in their manor." Bonnie then looks at Elena who is giving her the puppy eyes and she sighs. "Fine, come on." Stefan offers Elena his arm and she takes it, while Damon holds his arm out for Bonnie. She frowns, but takes it. They then all proceed to walk into the huge manor.

Inside the manor our father comes and greets them. "Hello you must be Elena the princess of Selerina." She curtsied and said, "Yes Mister Salvatore." He laughs and replies, "Please call me John." "Of course mist…I mean John." He then turns to Bonnie and says, "You must be her body guard, Bonnie Bennett, your reputation precedes you. I was expecting you to be a bit bigger, though to tell you the truth." Bonnie didn't bow she just looked him in the eye and said, "If my reputation precedes me then you what I can do despite my size, and I advise you to let me do my duty and protect my lady and my friend. As you know I was against her coming here." "Yes of course I know. The kingdom of Selerina values and trusts your opinion and I trust them therefore I trust you. If you have any concerns please feel free to come to me, or my sons. He then bowed and Bonnie nodded her head to him. I had to hold back a gasped. Father bowed to her, he never bows, he didn't even bow to a princess, what is so special about Bonnie?

Our father turned to us and said, "Please direct Elena and Bonnie to their rooms." "Actually John, I was thinking that Elena and I should stay in the same room if it's not too much trouble." "It's no trouble at all, but surely you don't think that there'll be any trouble inside the manor?" "I'm not positive but you can never be too careful." "As you wish. Damon, Stefan please lead them to their room. The luggage is already there." "Of course father." Stefan said, "Follow us." He held his arm out to Elena who accepted it, I then hesitantly offered my arm to Bonnie who accepted it, and together we walked up the staircase.

Once we were up the stairs Bonnie stopped and said, "Stefan can you please watch Elena very quickly? I trust you can handle yourself, but if something does happen to Elena you will answer to me. Damon please follow me." I could hear it wasn't a request so I followed her. She led me to an empty room and closed the door. I then I felt myself thrown against the wall. "What are you doing?" "You're a vampire, why are you here?" "You're a witch?" "Yes. Now tell me why you're here, are you trying to kill Elena." "I'm here because I live here. This is my home. I didn't know anything about Elena until you and she arrived."

I felt the force that held me against the wall loosen and I landed on the floor. I down so I could look her in the eyes and asked, "If you thought that we had come here for Elena, why did you leave Stefan alone with her?" "He doesn't have an aura as dark as yours. Also his aura turns a little bit more reddish pink when he looks at her. He wouldn't hurt her. Now swear on your blood that you will not hurt Elena." She eyes shown into mine making me almost hypnotized, I wrenched my eyes away from hers and said, "I swear I will not hurt Elena." She smiled and then said, "Well now that that's settled lets go join the party." I showed her the room that they would be staying in that happened to be opposite of mine and Stefan's room.

When we walked in we saw Elena and Stefan sitting on the beds facing each other laughing at something one of them said. When we walked into the room they looked up and welcomed us and made gesturing motions to sit down.

Bonnie POV

I sat next to Elena and gave her a looking over. She seemed fine so I looked Stefan in the eye and gave him what I hoped a grateful look. He returned it with a smile of his own. I then turned to Elena and gently said, "Elena, Damon and Stefan here have something that they wanted to tell you." I looked at Damon pointedly and he frowned but I kept at it and he sighed. "Elena we just wanted to let you know that my brother and I are vampires." As I knew it would the information barely fazed Elena. She smiled and said "What's new?" Damon and Stefan looked at her shocked and she just sighed. "I'm not stupid you know. You guys are extremely hot, like almost ethic real hot and you both have this kind of dark attitude around yourselves." "We couldn't have been hormonal teenagers that couldn't get laided?"

Elena facepalmed. "Did I not just say you are gorgeous? You would not have trouble getting someone to sleep with you. Tell them Bonnie." She rolled her eyes and looked Stefan and Damon up and down for effect, "Well Stefan could get any girl if he tried cause he's sweet, adorable and hot all at the same time, but Damon could have a problem." Damon opened his mouth, but Bonnie interrupted him saying, "and if Damon has a problem with my opinion he can kiss my ass." Damon smirked, "I bet there's a gorgeous ass under those trousers. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there." He trailed his eyes over Bonnie studying her while she glared at him. He looked her in the eye and winked.

"Damon why don't you show Bonnie the kind of sports you're good at? Please.", asked Elena. Bonnie turned to Elena and said, "But Elena what if something happens? How can I be your protector if I'm not with you?" Elena gave Bonnie the puppy eyes and said, "Please Bonnie I really just want to talk to Stefan and if anything does happen which is very unlikely, he'll telepathically call you and you'll come running." "He may not be able to protect you." She glances at Stefan, "No offence." "None taken, you're a badass witch." "Ok Bonnie I didn't want this to come to this but if you stay here with me you will see some pretty intense kissing." "Fine." She turns to Stefan, "If anything happens call me instantly." She then turned toward Damon grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door. "Come on Damon let's go." Under her breath she mumbled, "There better be archery."

When they were outside of the room Damon freed himself from her grip. "Calm down Bonnie, I mean really it's like you never let her out of your sight." Bonnie turns to Damon looking at him in a way that made him seem like she was towering over him. "Damon I've been with her since I was old enough to walk. I was an orphan and the king and queen took me in. I owe it to them and Elena to do my best at protecting her. Without them I would be on the streets right now and I would be nothing. I own them my life, and if it came to my life or Elena's, I would choice hers. I would do anything for her Damon including dying, she's my best friend. We've only been separated a few times and even then there were more than one vampire there to guard her. Now show me where I can find a bow and arrow and some targets, please."

"Damon stares at her in disbelief. "You're really good at hiding it you know." Bonnie looks at him, "Hiding what?" Damon steps closer. "That you're scared." "I'm not afraid to die." They are toe to toe when Damon says, "I know you're not afraid for you life, but you are afraid for hers. Let me help you forget just for one moment." With that he leans down and kissed her. Bonnie felt herself melt into the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and Damon moved his hands so that they rested at the small of her back. Their tongues fighting for dominance of the kiss, until Bonnie finally gave in letting herself just experience the kiss to its fullest. After a few minutes she relunctly pulls away gasping for air.

"Damon, why…?" "I don't know. Here I'll show you where you can do archery." He smirks at her and says, "I bet I can get more bullseyes then you. Bonnie snorts, "Yeah, you wish, do you not remember how I handed you you're ass at swordmanship?" "I recall saying that that win was just a bit of lucky, or maybe it was you using some witchy mojo. Speaking of asses, when am I going to be able to kiss yours?"


End file.
